User talk:Bully player/Archive1
Dan the Man 1983 22:50, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Im back Since I returned I am glad to be back. :You been editing here before then? Dan the Man 1983 00:46, 20 January 2009 (UTC) ::Yes :::Wait its my friend who edit here ::::Okay and just out of interest, what was his username? Plus sign your comments next time using four tildes like this ~~~~. Dan the Man 1983 00:51, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :::::He couldnt figure it out but ID was 99.7.44.130 he was in to bully and told about this bully wikia so I tried it out it is not bad his name Antonio and he like this until he was blocked.He said that he was dong this sandbox thing and made a mistake that had blocked him. :::::~~Bully Player~~ . ::::::Okay well you still have not signed your name right. All you have to do is type this ~~~~. You don't need to add your username or nothing else. Dan the Man 1983 01:01, 20 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::::He is upset because his mom is in jail. Bully player 01:03, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Okay well 99.7.44.130 was blocked because he simply couldn't follow the rules despite many warnings and given chances. Dan the Man 1983 01:10, 20 January 2009 (UTC) He really wants to be back here,so if he comes back he said that he'll had to stand back until he can get how everything goes.He said hes so confused Bully player 01:17, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :Tell him he is back editing here on a 2 week trial basis to see how he does. But make sure he reads the link I gave him on his talkpage before he edits anything. Dan the Man 1983 02:17, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Showdown at the Plant. I noticed that you started a new article on Showdown at the Plant. Well that article already exists Here. If you do want to start a new article on this Wiki, then check out the . There is hundreds of wanted articles that you could start. Dan the Man 1983 01:37, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Do you mean that I cant do showdown at the plant because its in busting in. Bully player 01:59, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks Im back so thanks 02:22, 20 January 2009 (UTC) We going to have a laugh He cant leave messages on his user talk. Bully player 02:29, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :He can now. Dan the Man 1983 15:32, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Warning. Would you please be civil. Calling me and another user, Bullies, is uncivil. The next time you are uncivil or violate a Bully Wiki rule, you will be blocked. Dan the Man 1983 23:43, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Blocked for Meatpuppetry As you are a meatpuppet of 99.7.44.130, you have joined him in being indef-blocked. Byebyenow. McJeff 23:44, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :Good, calling me a dayum bully. Dan the Man 1983 23:51, 22 January 2009 (UTC)